A Neverland Adventure
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Bella is Wendy's second-cousin.  When Peter comes to bring Bella and Edward to Neverland, exciting adventures follow.   NOTE: This story was adopted by me from cherr-tree'sbutterfly
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I lay in bed trying to fall asleep. It was 11:00 and I was still awake. I sighed. I knew the reason for my insomnia was Edward's absence. After he left me I was always nervous when he left to hunt even though I knew he would come back. I tried to comfort myself with the thought that Edward would return tomorrow morning. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up, I told myself.

I sighed again and went to get a cup of water. I was about to open my bedroom door and step into the hallway when I noticed a boy's shadow, cast from my window. "Edward!" I cried in joy and turned around to embrace him. I froze when I saw it was not _Edward_ at my window but a strange boy I had never seen before.

His green eyes sparkled with amusement and surprise. He had messy dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes slightly. He wore green pants that appeared to be made out of leaves and a dagger at his belt. A strange yellowish glow came from his pocket. "Bella Swan," the strange boy declared, "I am Peter Pan!" As he announced his name, he posed with his feet slightly apart, his hands on his hips, and his chin thrown out defiantly.

I had the sudden urge to laugh at his air of childishness and cockiness. He noticed and grinned widely. "You look nothing at all like Wendy," he mused, "Her hair is like mine, but yours is dark brown, and her eyes are blue while yours are a chocolate brown." I noticed how his voice filled with love and longing as he spoke of Wendy. His eyes were sad, but only for a moment. The sadness was soon replaced by mischief as he stepped towards me.

"Wendy?" I repeated confused. The only Wendy I knew was my second-cousin Wendy Darling but she lived in England. There was no way she could be acquainted with this strange Peter. Could she?

"Yes," he confirmed. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." he smiled. "I have come to take you, along with Wendy and me to Neverland for a visit."

"Neverland?" though I was sure I had never heard of the place, it sounded familiar. Suddenly, I remembered. When I was younger, I had visited Wendy and her brothers John and Michael several times with my mother. Wendy was my age and had told us stories of a Neverland filled with pirates, mermaids, fairies, Indians, and the Lost Boys who were led by- "Peter Pan," I cried out suddenly, "You're Peter Pan? Leader of the Lost Boys? Enemy of the evil Captain Hook and his band of pirates? That Peter Pan?"

"Of course," he smirked bowing. "I'm pleased you've heard of me."

I never would have thought Neverland was real. But then again, Two years, if you had told me vampires and werewolves were real I would've laughed. Now, my boyfriend is a vampire, and my best friend is a werewolf. My boyfriend..."Edward," I gasped, spotting him outside the window. Edward rushed in, pinned me against the wall, and slid into a low protective stance in front of me. A soft growl vibrated in his chest. His eyes were locked on Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We had finished hunting early and I decided to run straight back to Bella instead of returning with my family. I know how anxious she gets. When I reached her house, I noticed a two unfamiliar smells around Bella's house. The first was exotic reminded me of the spices that I loved as a human; a mix of cinnamon, ginger, saffron, and pepper, with a slightly metallic edge. But there was another more distinct smell. It was musky, like the forest, and clearly human.

Suddenly, I heard voices from Bella's room. I growled, one of the voices was Bella, while the other was obviously a boy. I lunged through the window and pulled Bella away from the strange boy that was smirking at me. I took a protective stance in front of her and growled again. The boy, oddly, seemed unaffected by my aggression and instead smiled, stepping towards me.

"I'm guessing you are Edward," he grinned, "I am Peter Pan." he declared, striking the most ridiculous pose. I searched his mind and saw no danger in it and straightened up. _Peter Pan_, I thought, _what an odd name_.

"Edward," my angel whispered, "He's a friend. He wants to take us with my cousin Wendy, to visit his home."

Upon hearing that Peter is an acquaintance of my darling Bella, I completely relaxed and stepped forward to apologize. "Oh, I'm immensely sorry for the mix-up. Bella seems to be somewhat of a danger magnet and when I heard you here I immediately assumed the worst."

"No problem," Peter replied. "Besides, you can never be too careful. Back home we always carry weapons with us in case we come across pirates."_ Pirates_, I thought, _where on earth is he from_?

"Oh Edward," Bella exclaimed, her face was lit up with excitement and she smiled widely, "Peter's going to take us to Neverland!"

"Neverland? Where and what is Neverland?" I asked confused.

"I'll show you," Peter replied, "Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." He pointed out the window to two distinctly shining stars. He was kidding right? How did he expect us to get there? Fly? But neither Peter or Bella seemed to be joking. They both looked at me eagerly like children on Christmas morning.

I took a deep breath and said slowly, "Would either of you like to explain what Neverland is?"

It took me off guard when Bella replied instead of Peter. "Oh Edward! It's the most wonderful place full of pirates, and mermaids, and Indians, and fairies. Oh I can't wait to see the fairies!"

"Bella," I started to reply, "There's no such thing as-" Peter flew across the room and tackled me to the ground. He covered my mouth and stopped the rest of my sentence.

"Don't say that," he angrily whispered, "Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead. You want proof? Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the source of the yellow glowing. In his hand, he held...a fairy? The fairy slowly woke up, noticing we were all looking at her. She stood up on the palm of Peter's hand and couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 inches tall.

"Oh she's so beautiful! What's her name Peter?" Bella exclaimed.

"Tinker Bell. She's the one that will help bring you to Neverland."

I noticed that the fairy looked somewhat like Rosalie. I also noticed that, like Rosalie, she seemed to appreciate Bella's compliment and flew onto Bella's shoulder where she buried herself in Bella's long hair.

"I think she likes you," Peter smiled, "Odd. She hated Wendy." When Tinker Bell heard the name 'Wendy' her face turned red and she started to look very angry.

"Oh what a pretty fairy! Isn't she beautiful Edward? I've never seen anything like her! And her fairy dust! It's so amazing!" At Bella's comments, Tinker Bell started to calm herself and complacently settle into Bella's hair once again. Then, Tinker Bell flew over to Peter and started to whisper in his ear. She was so quiet I couldn't even hear her with my super-sensitive vampire hearing.

"Really Tink? Wow of course we'll bring them back with us!" Peter looked at us and his expression was slightly surprised. "It seems Tinker Bell has taken a liking to both of you, especially Bella and would like to bring you back with us to Neverland."

"Well, we'd love to go, but how? We can't fly?" I asked. Well, we could take the private Cullen jet...

"Oh, of course you can. Go ahead Tink!" As soon as Peter said her name, Tinkerbell flew over Bella and me dropping fairy dust all over us. Bella suddenly sneezed and a puff of dust flew out from around her. Tinker Bell laughed in her soft fairy voice and sprinkled a bit more dust on Bella. I noticed the fairy dust glowed like Tinkerbell and smelled faintly of flowers. It reminded me of our meadow.

"Now," Peter instructed, "Think happy thoughts and they'll lift you up!" Sure enough, he started to rise from the floor until he hovered about 3 feet off the ground. Bella closed her eyes and smiled and she began to lift off too. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise and smiled.

"Edward," she cried, "I'm flying!" I tried too but couldn't get my feet off the ground.

"What are you thinking off love?" I asked hoping she would inspire me.

"I'm thinking of you of course!" I smiled at her thought and started to lift off too.

"Now," Peter laughed, "Off to Neverland!" And he flew out the window leaving a small trail of fairy dust.

"Ready love?" I asked extending my hand towards her.

"Ready." She replied, taking my hand. And we jumped out the window, flying after Peter, and onwards to a love of magic and adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

As we flew leisurely through the night sky, I marvelled at the scene surrounding me. Above me was a sky full of stars, and below me was the sprawling forest of Forks. I smiled at Edward and he held my hand as we flew.

"Look there Bella," he whispered. He pointed to his house where the rest of the Cullens stood outside, smiling and waving at us. Alice must have had a vision.

Ahead of us, I saw Peter flying effortlessly and doing tricks in the air. Tinker Bell flew back towards me to sit on my shoulder.

"Let's go pick up Wendy now and then we can head to Neverland!" I laughed in excitement. Next to me, Edward smiled and squeezed my hand.

"This way!" Peter shouted heading to our right. We flew for quite a while. We passed over several bright spots of light that I realized were cities. As we flew somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, we came across a large commercial airplane.

"Peter! Look Out!" I yelled in warning. Peter simply laughed and flew up to the plane. He perched himself on one of the wings and sat waving at us. A young girl noticed him from inside the plane and laughed waving. Peter grinned and waved back. The little girl tried to get her mother's attention, but we had flown away from the plane by the time the girl looked out the window again.

"Down there!" Peter whispered as we neared Europe. We flew lower until we could see different cities, then neighbourhoods, then streets, then houses, until we finally found the Darlings' house.

"Wendy!" Peter cried in excitement shooting forward. Edward and I smiled at his excitement. He flew to one of the windows on the upper floors which was open. He stood on the window sill for a moment before he ducked inside. We followed him as he walked in to kneel next to Wendy's bed.

"Hmm, he reminds me of someone." I whispered, smirking at Edward.

"I can't imagine who you're talking about, love." he whispered back, playing dumb. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to watch Peter again. He had managed to wake Wendy up. She smiled when she saw him and sat up slowly. They whispered for a while and then turned to face us.

"Bella!" Wendy exclaimed running towards me. Even though I haven't seen her in more than 6 years, Wendy still looked the same. We hugged and laughed.

"You haven't changed at all!" I informed her. She was still the same exuberant, lovely Wendy.

"Neither have you," she laughed, "Your eyes are still as big as I remember them. When we were younger, you looked like you were perpetually scared!" She laughed again and I knew she was just teasing. "And who is this?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." Edward replied formally. I could tell he was afraid she would disapprove of him like Charlie had.

Wendy giggled. "There's no need to be so formal Edward." She hugged him, as she had hugged me and Edward relaxed at her easy acceptance of him. "Oh Peter," Wendy whispered softly, "Is it okay if John and Michael come along? I know they have missed you and Neverland."

"Of course Wendy," Peter whispered back, "You know your brothers are always welcome. Besides, they made wonderful Lost Boys." He smiled as Wendy skipped out the door and into the hallway. I heard another door opening and Wendy urging someone to wake up. Then there was a groan and more whispering, then a cry of excitement and a round of shushing. Then, there was the sound of footsteps running into the room.

In front of us were John and Michael. There eyes were lit up with excitement and their hair in messes that rivalled Edward's. Their eyes grew wide as they spotted Peter. They ran up to him and started shouting.

"Peter, Peter, are you going to take us to see the pirates again-"

"And the Indians-"

"And the fairies-"

"Where's Tink?" We all laughed at their excitement. It was only then that we noticed they were floating in the air as Tink had sprinkled her dust on them during the excitement.

"Well it looks like we're ready to go!" Peter said, noting the two boys floating around the ceiling excitedly.

"Come on Peter! Hurry Up" Michael urged as he flew above our heads.

"Okay, okay let's go!" Peter laughed. The boys whooped and wasted no time zooming out the window. We followed them and headed off to Neverland. Finally!


End file.
